La Entrevista CC
by Rorren
Summary: Chris esta decidido a contar la verdad, hace tiempo que la lleva ocultando, pero al fin se siente listo para hacerlo.


La Entrevista

Christopher Paul Colfer permanecía sentado tranquilamente en un sillón de terciopelo color Beige, esperando a que la entrevista se realizara.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para contar toda su historia, tenía tantas cosas para decir que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo, que sentía que si no las decía en ese mismo instante explotaría. Pero sin embargo esperaba pacientemente a que llegara la entrevistadora, estaba preparado, para cualquier pregunta que viniese, lo había decidido, contaría todo y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Chris estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y lo oprimía suavemente. El castaño se volteo ante el contacto cálido en su hombro y sonrió al notar la presencia de su joven pareja, quien le sonrió tranquilamente.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto el otro joven verificando que el castaño no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba por hacer.

Era una difícil decisión, ocultar algo por tanto tiempo y luego querer sacarlo a la luz siempre seria una decisión difícil, y a pesar de todo Chris estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, lo había meditado por tanto tiempo que estaba totalmente seguro de su decisión.

-claro-respondió de forma segura y con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro con los pómulos enrojecidos.

-está bien, mantén la calma, estaré aquí si me necesitas-el joven se alejo en cuanto el castaño hubo asentido. La entrevistadora llego en ese instante.

-¿Qué tal Chris?-el castaño se incorporó para saludarla y luego volvió a su sitio-está bien, ¿te parece si comenzamos?

Chris asintió nervioso, a pesar de toda la preparación que se había auto hecho continuaba nervioso.

-Bien-comenzó la Mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés, hizo señas a los camarógrafos para que empezaran la transmisión y comenzó con su dialogo pre estudiado- muy buenas noches a todos, hoy tendremos una entrevista inédita, de la boca de Chris Colfer toda la verdad, lo que todos nos preguntamos por tanto tiempo saldrá hoy mismo a la luz-hizo una pausa y miro a Colfer-Buenas Noches Chris.

-Buenas noches Helen-saludo cordialmente el castaño.

-bien, Chris todos sabemos que toda esta historia comenzó durante la segunda temporada de Glee, la serie de televisión transmitida por la cadena Fox ¿verdad?-el castaño asintió-¿quieres contarnos como empezó todo?

El castaño suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar, reuniendo coraje comenzó a narrar la historia.

-hace ya 2 años desde que empecé a grabar la segunda temporada de Glee con todo el elenco que siempre me acompañaba, éramos un gran grupo y nos divertíamos todos los días en cada una de las grabaciones-Chris inspiro nerviosamente-Ryan había hablado conmigo en el fin de la primera temporada y me había comentado que mi personaje Kurt tendría una pareja la próxima temporada…

**Flashback**

-¿en verdad?-indago entusiasmado Chris-oh, es genial Kurt se lo merece tanto.

Chris no podía estar más contento, estaba tan conectado con su personaje que no podía dejar de alegrarse con semejante noticia, Kurt Hummel tendría pareja al fin, después de tanta espera y tanto sufrimiento seria feliz.

-sabia que te agradaría-comento Ryan con una sonrisa-empezaremos mañana mismo las audiciones, si quieres venir a presenciarlas, estas completamente invitado.

Chris negó rápidamente.

-prefiero que sea una sorpresa, se que elegirás al chico perfecto para Kurt.

**Fin del Flashback**

-jamás pensé que eso desencadenaría en todo esto-comento Kurt.

-claro-aseguro la periodista-y ¿quieres decirme cómo fue que conociste a Darren Criss?

-Bueno, el primer capítulo que grabe con Darren-contesto Chris intentando recodar todo con claridad- fue Never Been Kissed, recuerdo que llegue más temprano de lo normal al set ese día, solo para conocerlo, quería saber cómo sería mi nuevo compañero y por supuesto el futuro novio de Kurt.

**Flashback**

Chris caminaba de un lado a otro del escenario, se encontraba en el auditorio donde grababan un gran porcentaje de escenas de Glee, aunque realmente no sabía porque Ryan lo había citado en ese lugar específicamente para conocer a la nueva pareja de Kurt.

-hey-saludo un muchacho de ojos avellana y cabello negro con risos alborotados que entraba por una de las esquinas del escenario, apartando el telón para poder pasar mejor.

-hola-saludo Chris amablemente y beso al moreno en la mejilla-soy Chris.

El castaño se presento normalmente, pero frunció el seño al ver que el moreno reía.

-soy Darren…-dijo el joven con una sonrisa amistosa-Darren Criss.

-mucho gusto Darren-sonrió el castaño-es extraño, no te conozco, ¿eres nuevo?

-pues si-respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-seré tu nuevo novio.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo ante la expresión del moreno.

-¿Qu…¿Que?-el moreno rio al ver la expresión de desconcierto del castaño.

-seré la pareja de Kurt, seré Blaine Anderson-Chris no pudo evitar su mirada de asombro y admiración, pues bien, Darren era extremadamente apuesto, y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que sería la pareja perfecta para Kurt.

-oh, eso es increíble, es un placer conocerte al fin-dijo sin poder borrar la torpe sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

-el placer es mío, puedo asegurarlo, te admiro en verdad, eres excelente-el moreno sonreía, y Chris no pudo dejar de notar que los dientes de este eran perfectos.

-oye, espera-dijo Chris notando como una luz se encendía en su cabeza-tu eres…. ¡oh eres tú!

-¿de que hablas?-indago curioso y a la vez divertido.

-tú eres Harry, perdón quiero decir, fuiste Harry Potter en A Very Potter Musical.

**Fin Del Flashback**

-oh, eso quiere decir que conocías a Darren antes de Glee-dijo sorprendida la periodista.

-si… no… quiero decir, no conocía a Darren personalmente pero si, lo había visto en su musical A Very Potter Musical.

-interesante… y ¿Cómo siguió su amistad desde ese momento?

-Bueno, comenzamos a grabar escenas juntos, cada vez mas escenas y nos divertíamos mucho juntos, teníamos muchas cosas en común y vivíamos riendo todo el tiempo y descubrí en Darren un buen amigo-Chris sonrió al recodar- solíamos juntarnos cada tarde a ver alguna película o a tan solo charlar un rato, realmente la pasábamos bien juntos.

-pero, tú estabas en una relación con Max Ehrich en ese tiempo ¿no es cierto?-Chris se sonrojo mientras asentía.

-es cierto.

-¿y como respondía Max ante aquella relación tan apegada que tenias con Darren?

-bueno, Max sabía que Darren era heterosexual y supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que los primeros meses se mantuviera tranquilo respecto de la relación amistosa que yo mantenía con Darren, pero luego comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que comenzó a molestarle a Max?-Chris trago forzadamente, Max no era un tema fácil para él, pero se había prometido a si mismo decir todo y eso incluía su relación con Max.

-Max… al principio comenzó a quejarse diciendo que yo pasaba más tiempo con Darren que con él, algo que claramente no podía evitar ya que yo permanecía en el set 16 horas al día y alrededor de 14 horas al día las pasaba junto a Darren, más que nada por nuestras escenas juntas y eso.

-entiendo-comento la Mujer echándose una mecha de cabello negro detrás de la oreja-pero ¿Cuál fue el punto que produjo que tu relación con Max terminara?

Chris titubeo.

-en el Tour que hicimos con Glee, Darren y yo teníamos un sketch muy divertido, el cual seguimos al pie de la letra los primeros 3 shows, pero en el cuarto show yo me enrede al decir unas líneas y Darren se burlo de mi recuperando luego el guion, pero fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

**Flashback**

Chris camino por el pasillo del teatro con una sonrisa flameante.

-estas frito Colfer-grito Darren desde su camarín.

Acababan de acordar su apuesta, Chris debería lograr hacer que Darren riera y quedara sin palabras durante su sketch antes de que terminaran el tour y si este lo lograba Darren lo ayudaría a levantarse del suelo al final del sketch, por alguna razón Chris se sentía muy seguro sobre ello.

Entonces Chris empezó a salirse del guión y comenzó a añadir adjetivos ridículamente cariñosos y coqueteos que se hicieron exagerados y notorios en especial en el concierto de Chicago donde Heather también estuvo fuera de guión y especialmente cariñosa en su papel ya que esa noche estaban en el publico los chicos de Starkid y era notorio que intentaban hacer reír a Darren.

**Fin del flashback**

-luego todo se comenzó a volver más loco y más divertido, y Darren me seguía en todos mis juegos sin perderse ni nada-continuó Chris.

-pero ese no fue el verdadero motivo de tu separación con Max ¿no es cierto?

-no, lo que sucedió luego fue lo que desencadeno nuestra separación.

**Flashback**

Chris y Darren se encontraban en medio del sketch, en la ciudad de Dublín, era el último espectáculo del tour, la última oportunidad de Chris.

El castaño había escrito una carta muy graciosa dedicada al personaje de Darren con la esperanza de que este se tentara de risa.

Sin embargo este tan solo se mostro tiernamente impresionado, y Chris decidió darse por vencido y continuar con el verdadero dialogo.

- Entonces, Blaine… ya que todo esto está pasando, pienso que es el momento perfecto… para proponerte.

-Um… ¿qué tipo de proposición me vas a hacer Kurt?

**-**Blaine Warbler…

**-**¿Sí?

**-**Quisieras… unirte al Glee Club! –Chris se extraño en ese momento ante la actitud de Darren.

**-**Kurt…tú, solo… cállate, ven aquí, ven aquí, ponte de pie-Chris se puedo de pie frente a Darren a la espera de alguna broma o algo parecido- Kurt me convenciste cuando dijiste Emmy.- en ese instante Darren tomo el rostro de Chris entre sus manos y los besó, el castaño sorprendido se echó para atrás e intento no perder el hilo del sketch luego del beso de Darren, a pesar de que lo había aturdido de una manera bastante extraña y había hecho que su corazón se desbocase dentro de su pecho.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Darren te beso?-Chris asintió-¿y eso no estaba en el guion?

-no, Darren lo había planeado todo, incluso todo el Cast lo sabía, el único que ignoraba su jugarreta era yo-Chris rio- pero no fue gracioso cuando volví a casa luego del tour.

-fue ahí cuando te separaste de Max.

-exacto, tuvimos una pelea por ese beso y bueno… todo termino.

-pero tu relación con Darren continuó intacta ¿verdad?

-por supuesto, solo había sido una broma, no tenía razón por la cual enojarme con Darren, o por lo menos yo lo veía así.

-¿y las declaraciones de Darren luego no te molestaron?-Chris la miro confundido- el famoso "Never say never" y el "fui consumido por mi amor por Chris Colfer" o "Chris y yo somos más que amigos y menos que amantes".

Chris rio sonoramente.

-claro que no, Darren y yo nos divertíamos mucho con eso.

-sin embargo tu nunca hiciste una declaración parecida-aseguró la periodista alzando las cejas.

-pues no, esos comentarios eran cosa de Darren, pero a mí no me molestaban, todo lo contrario, realmente me divertía.

-¿entonces porque le pediste a Darren que aclarara que era heterosexual, cuando él en realidad quería ocultarlo del público?

-bueno, Darren creía que sería divertido que los Fans creyeran que nuestra relación era real o que pudieran ilusionarse con que lo fuera algún día pero yo me negué, no quería problemas, sabía que los rumores empezarían muy rápido y que seriamos perseguidos por cámaras todo el tiempo… así que le dije que no lo hiciera y que aclarar su sexualidad.

-ya veo…está bien, ¿podrías explicarnos porque los productores de Glee dijeron luego de grabar la escena de sexo de The First Time de Kurt y Blaine algo así como: "Darren y Chris realmente se jugaron todo"?

Chris trago duramente.

-bueno, decidimos que queríamos lograr representar la realidad de una pareja homosexual, se muestran tantas parejas heterosexuales, que decidimos que sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar que los Gay también podían demostrarse amor de esa manera, sin embargo los productores decidieron eliminar las escenas, tanto de Kurt y Blaine como de Rachel y Finn.

-¿Por qué las eliminaron?

-Bueno es que en realidad tal vez las escenas quedaron algo fuertes para el horario de la transmisión, y para Glee en general…

-oh, es una pena-la mujer hizo una mueca, como si ella realmente hubiese esperado mas de ese escena. La mujer se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- bueno, como recuerdas Chris, hace poco el cast de Glee tuvo un panel de prensa, en el que tu y Darren permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro.

-así es-asintió Chris.

-donde se los pudo ver muy juntos, bromeando entre ustedes y hablándose al oído, cosa que produjo que el entrevistador de ese día tuviera que llamarles varias veces la atención.

-Darren es un niño la mayoría del tiempo-rio Chris despreocupado.

-pero no fue solo eso Chris, sino que luego del panel de prensa el editor de TV Line, Michael Auselio Twitteo: "Colfer y Criss están demasiado cerca para ser amigos" aunque Dicho Tweet fue borrado de su cuenta a los pocos minutos. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

-Bueno, Darren ha sido un gran amigo por mucho tiempo, hemos tenido altas y bajas y sin embargo las hemos superado juntos, sobreponiendo ante todo nuestra amistad-Chris inspiro profundamente antes de continuar- mas luego de tanto tiempo, el cariño mutuo que nos teníamos creció más y mas, y decidimos formar una relación.

La Periodista se quedo boquiabierta un par de segundos antes de poder continuar.

-¿quieres decir que Darren Criss y tu son una pareja estable?-preguntó aturdida la mujer.

-así es-confirmo Chris sonrojado y sonriendo al joven moreno que permanecía detrás de las cámaras.

-¿desde hace cuanto?-pregunto anonadada la Periodista.

-hace poco más de 6 meses-respondió el castaño.

-¿y lo han ocultado todo este tiempo?-la mujer parecía no poder creer lo que oía.

-bueno, debo culparme por eso. Darren quería decirlo en seguida, pero yo tenía mucho miedo por como reaccionaria la gente, más que nada porque todos sabían que Darren era heterosexual.

-pero… todas sus fans estaban locas rogando porque la pareja entre tú y Darren se hiciera realidad ¿no pensaste en ellas?

-claro que lo hice-afirmo Chris-ambos lo hicimos, pero decidimos esperar un tiempo, solo para estar seguros.

-oh-murmuro la mujer, en ese instante su vista se poso en el moreno que se encontraba tras las cámaras-Darren está aquí ¿quieres acercarte?

Darren se acerco sin problemas y se sentó junto a Chris en el sillón de terciopelo, apoyando su mano en la pierna de Chris.

-esto realmente es una noticia impactante y estoy segura que muchas personas deben estar llorando de felicidad en este instante ¿Qué tienes que decir acerca de esto Darren?

-bueno, yo me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener a Chris junto a mí en estos momentos, yo lo había dicho hace tiempo, yo no me enamoro de un genero, me enamoro de una persona. Y la verdad me siento feliz porque estoy seguro de que nuestros Fans nos van a apoyar en esto y los que no nos apoyen, simplemente no afectaran esta relación.

-entonces, ¿Por qué lo decidieron decir aquí y no en su anterior entrevista?

-bueno esa era la idea, pero hubo un cambio de planes de último momento.

**Flashback**

-¿Qué nos pueden decir de la primera vez de Kurt y Blaine? –pregunto el Periodista.

- Es una relación muy bonita-contesto Darren rápidamente- y creo que somos muy afortunados de tener la oportunidad de filmar y hacer algo tan especial, y no es tan fácil de manejar una situación tan delicada. Es una muy preciosa y autentica relación y creo que Chris ha hecho un buen trabajo en ella, y no es común que la gente llegue a ver una historia de amor que es diferente y estoy muy agradecido por el guía que nos ha traído hasta aquí hoy...Chris y yo hemos tenido un montón de momentos íntimos juntos-lo miro, intentando ver en Chris la afirmación para hablar sobre su verdadera relación desde ahí- …por supuesto…

- si-dijo Chris dirigiéndose al periodista.

-Cuando nosotros estamos…en nuestros lugares –Darren se le acercó coquetamente. La gente rio, sin notar las verdaderas intenciones del moreno, quien intentaba obtener de Chris una mirada que le permitiera hablar sobre lo que en verdad quería- Solo se sintió muy natural, pienso yo. Nosotros tenemos mucha suerte. No puedo decir que un montón de gente haya tenido su primera vez "haciendo el amor" en la televisión. Pero no lo sé. Chris, ¿tú que crees amigo?

-Yo estaba jodido de miedo-contesto Chris, lo que hizo que Darren notara la negativa en su voz a pesar de que el castaño estuviera riendo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Chris tenía mucho miedo realmente-comento Darren mirando al castaño tiernamente y oprimiendo suavemente la rodilla de este con su mano- y todavía no sé cómo se animó a decirlo aquí.

-me alegro que lo hayan hecho público-comento la periodista-particularmente me considero una fan de CrissColfer-ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos- y para finalizar ¿Qué se siente tenerse el uno al otro como pareja?

-Bueno-empezó Darren- primero y principal es una ventaja tener una relación con alguien de quien eres fan y que es tu actor favorito-miro a Chris y le sonrió.

-oh dios mío-murmuro Chris riendo.

-además, Chris realmente es una persona grandiosa, el siempre mira el lado positivo de las cosas aunque no tengan lado positivo realmente, y siempre te hace sonreír sin importar cuán triste estés- Darren suspiró-es simplemente, el chico perfecto, maravilloso, talentoso…

-ya para-dijo Chris apenado- yo creo que nuestra relación va mas allá de todo, siento que no me importa realmente lo que digan de nosotros ahora, simplemente quiero que seamos felices para siempre como en los cuentos…

Darren tomo el rostro de Chris entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente. La periodista quedo pasmada y maravillada viendo aquella escena tan romántica.

-te amo Chris-susurro Darren, aun sosteniendo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos.

-también te amo-contesto Chris sonriendo y pegando sus labios a los de Darren una vez más ignorando las cámaras e incluso hasta la presencia de la periodista.

-bueno-dijo la periodista mirando la cámara-esto ha sido sin lugar a dudas la entrevista de mi vida, Darren Criss y Chris Colfer están saliendo y lo acaban de hacer público hoy en nuestro programa, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta entrevista tanto como yo lo he hecho, los espero el próximo programa aquí en Tv Roticias. Buenas Noches.


End file.
